Only a Few Years Off
by liliesandroses54
Summary: Analiese has been waiting years for him to come back and they haven't been easy easy year, but hey, he only left her a few years off from her own time. 10/Rose no SherlockOCno doctor/OC. set after blind banker and in kinda during love
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: I have been obsessed lately with the BBC channel and I felt the need to channel somehow, so this is what came from it. The ideas been in my head for a couple weeks now and I'm happy i finally got some form of it on. Please let me know what you think, point out mistakes, all that jazz. Thanks for reading!

Only a Few Years Off

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes walked up the stairs of 221B Baker Street and into their shared flat. But what they saw caused the two to stop dead in their tracks. Sitting on their couch was a teenage girl, oblivious to the two men staring at her.

John reacted when the girl looked up from the notepad in her lap to the mantel. Her hair had been covering her face as she had been looking down, but now John saw the profile of his younger cousin. "Analiese? What are you doing here?"

He got no response from the girl on the couch, but Sherlock turned to look at him. "You know her?" He asked incredulously.

John just continued to stare at the girl on their couch. "Of course, she's my cousin. Analiese?" He said the last word louder than the rest, but still she didn't acknowledge their presence at all. She had gone back to drawing on the notepad nestled in her legs.

Sherlock studied the girl; she was dressed oddly even for a girl of 15 or 16. She had kicked her simple black tennis shoes off and now only had a bright neon green and bright neon ankle socks covering her feet. She also had on a black tutu with a purple fringe over black leggings and a purple off the shoulder shirt over a black tank top. Her ginger hair was blocking most of the reason for her lack of noticing them. "John she has ear buds in." Sherlock pointed out.

John looked at him, before back to his cousin. Sure enough he could now see the thin black cord that was resting on Analiese's left shoulder. John finally moved towards her and away from Sherlock and the door. Analiese still didn't notice him as he got closer and closer, until he hurriedly grabbed the ear bug cord and yanked it so they popped out. The change was immediate, she stiffened her, her head shot up, her legs uncurled and she was speaking, "Oi! Oh, John!" She had at the last part launched herself off the couch and onto John, giving him a giant hug.

He stumbled backwards a few steps at the force, but steadied himself by hugging her back, the tips of his ears going slightly pink. He gently cleared his throat and pulled Analiese off of him. He held her at arm's length and looked her up and down. It had been years since he had last seen her; she was almost his height, just a tad shorter. The shock wore of her being there wore off a few seconds later, "Ana, why are you here?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Sherlock asked from his position by the door, he hadn't moved an inch. At John's clueless expression Sherlock scoffed before elaborating. "She ran away. Must have come here, because she knew of all her relatives you were the only one living in the city and would be least likely to call her parents."

The two cousins just stared at him. John's thoughts moving from curious, to amused, to shocked, to worried, to anger, to hurt, and then finally back to curious. He looked down to see Analiese glaring daggers at Sherlock. Through slightly gritted teeth she spoke, "How do you know? How come I'm not just here to visit?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the girl's attempt to prove him wrong, and then he spoke more quickly than he normally would when providing a simple explanation. "The soles of her shoes are worn down and the shoes themselves are scoffed, so she obviously has been doing a lot of walking. The slight hunch of her left should indicates that she has been carrying something slightly heavy, but not so heavy that she couldn't lift it. The messenger bag on the couch filled with notepads would fit that. There are dark bags under her eyes, indicating that she hasn't slept in quite some time. That coupling with the fact that she is not sun burnt, which one would expect from someone walking hours in the sun tells us that she has been traveling at night. But the biggest fact is the blue suitcase hidden behind the door, which seems to have been crammed with every meaningful possession she has." He said the last part while closing the door, thus revealing the bulging suitcase.

John's head kept moving from Analiese to Sherlock to Analiese again. He expected Ana to be her normal semi-violent self and lunge at Sherlock. But she did something unexpected; she just plopped back down on the sofa and picked up her notepad. Analiese commenced her drawing, but this time was talking. "John, aren't you at least going to pretend to be polite and introduce us, so he will stop referring to me as she?"

John was flustered for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Umm… yeah, Analiese this is my flat mate Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this is my cousin Analiese.

"You two have no common characteristics of family members." Sherlock stated matter-of-factly.

"Adopted. Pleasure to meet you; did you know that there are eyeballs floating in your bathroom sink?" Analiese stated looking faintly amused.

John stared at Sherlock who open his mouth to explain his latest experiment, but John cut him off. "I don't care what the experiment is, get rid of them"

"It's fine, John. I've seen worse." Sherlock looked at her curiously, while John looked at her worriedly. "Are you going to stand by the door all day, Sherlock, or are you actually going to come in? I promise I don't bite…hard."

Sherlock shot John a scathing look as he moved past John to sit in his chair. John was doing his best to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face, but he was failing miserably. John then moved Analiese's messenger bag and sat on the couch next to her. He looked over her shoulder and down at her drawing. "The skull, really, Ana?"

Without looking up she answered. "Really, John. It's not often you walk into a flat and see a skull on the mantle. It got a name?"

"He did." Sherlock answered from his chair mysteriously. His feet were spread out in front of him and he was staring up at the ceiling.

Analiese nodded and let the subject drop. John however seemed very keen to start another more serious one. "How'd you get in, Ana?"

"Rang the bell and Mrs. Hudson let me in. She's a very nice lady, talks a lot. She kept saying something about not being you housekeeper though." Sherlock and John shared a little smirk at the familiar reminder.

"Why'd you come here?" John said, returning to his line of questioning.

"Your friend already answered that. You live in the city and you won't call my parents as soon as I leave, like Harry would have, right? Ana asked him with wide eyes. John had no choice but to say yes, when she used that expression.

Analiese squealed and gave John a hug. Her squeal covered Sherlock's muttered, "Pushover." But Analiese heard it and shot him a quick glare, before pulling out of the hug.

"You won't even know I'm here." Analiese promised while fishing around in her bag for her music player.

She was so focused on finding it that she missed Sherlock's, "Too late." But John heard him and turned to scold him, but Ana let out a little cry of triumph as she found her player.

Giving Sherlock a quick look of annoyance John turned back to his cousin who was currently untangling the ear bud cord. John's voice took on a gentler tone when he spoke this time. "Ana, why did you run away?" She didn't answer him; she just kept fiddling with the cord. "Analiese, answer me." He said, trying to be stern.

"What is this, John, and interrogation?" Ana said trying to make a joke.

But John was not amused, he started to speak again, but Ana shut him up with a sssh, and a hand over his mouth. They were all dead still, but Ana was sitting up ramrod straight and was facing the window. Then she heard it again, the familiar sound of whirling, grinding gears. A huge smile broke out across Analiese's face before she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

*A/N: Sooooooooooo whatcha think? I promise there will be awesome Doctorness is the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: Chapter 2! Actual Doctor in this chapter. Let me know what you think about it, I hope that they are in character. Thank for reading.

Analiese flew around the alley corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her bag fell from her grasp as she stared in shock at the blue police call box in front of her. The smile that had sprung up on her face vanished as a tall man stepped out. He was walking backwards out of the box, while talking to a bottle blonde who was following him. Ana cocked her head to the right and softly called. "Dumbo?"

The two stopped and the man's head snapped to face Ana. He cocked his head to the left and studied her. The man stood there quiet for a minute, while the blonde's eyes kept flicking back and forth between the man and the girl. Finally a large ear-to-ear grin broke out on the man's face as he asked. "Analiese?"

Ana's grin matched his as she righted her head and nodded. Analiese didn't fully register what was happening as he took several large strides before snatching Ana up and twirling her around in a bone-crushing hug. She squealed as she hugged him back. When he put her back on her feet Ana pulled back a bit, but was still within the circle of his arms. "You've changed. I'm not sure if I can call you Dumbo anymore." Ana said with a teasing grin on her face.

The man rolled his eyes at her dramatically and humphed. "They weren't that big." He sent her a playful glare as she snickered at his defense. But the grin was back second later. "I'm not the only one that's changed. I don't think I can carry you on my shoulders anymore."

"Well, of course not, this body is thinner than the other. And sadly you have yet to join the ginger club. On a scale of one to ten how disappointed were you?" Analiese teased, ruffling his already messy crop of brown hair.

He gave an overly dramatic sigh before responding. "An eleven, definitely. But don't you worry, one of these days, Ana, one of these days."

Analiese smiled as she pulled him into a more subdued hug than the previous one. "Missed you, Dumbo."

He smiled into her hair. "Missed you too, little one." Neither could find other words to describe how it felt to see the other again.

A quietly called, "Doctor?" from the blonde made the two break apart. They both turned towards the woman who was standing close to the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at her guilty about forgetting that she was there. Analiese studied the new figure. She was wearing blue jeans and a shirt with a jacket over top. It was a simple outfit, but it seemed to suit her. Her hair was a bottle blonde and she appeared to be in her early twenties. The blonde also had a look of concern, surprise, and confusion on her face. A face that looked like it did more smiling and laughing than frowning.

The other woman also appeared to be studying Analiese. Ana had to fight the self-conscious feelings and the habit of hiding behind the Doctor. The Doctor seemed oblivious to the scrutiny the two ladies were giving each other and introduced them. He pointed to the blonde, "Rose, I'd like you to meet Analiese Roth. Analiese this is Rose Tyler."

Rose sent Analiese what she thought was a friendly smile, but it looked a bit tight to be natural. Analiese on the other hand didn't even attempt a smile; she kept her face blank as she walked towards Rose. Rose sent the Doctor a nervous glance as Analiese strode towards her. He just returned the look with an encouraging smile.

Rose held her ground as Analiese stopped inches in front of her. She expected many things, but throwing her arms around Rose's neck and crushing her into a hug with a smile was not on the list. It apparently hadn't been on the Doctor's either, because he had taken a small step towards the two. It took a moment for the hock to wear off before Rose hugged the young girl back. "It's nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." Ana whispered in her ear.

"You too." Rose said back. They were the only words in Rose's head that seemed appropriate to say at the moment.

"What's so funny, Dumbo?" Ana called after releasing Rose from their hug.

Rose hadn't noticed the Doctor slightly chucking behind Analiese until she mentioned it. But now that she did Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Yeah, _Dumbo,_ what's so funny."

The Doctor stopped laughing, but he still had that manic grin plastered on his face. "The expression on your face. I guess I never mentioned that Ana is a hugger. What did you think she was gonna do slap ya?"

Rose blushed a brilliant shade of pink. She was about to retort, but Analiese beat her to it. "Careful, Dumbo, you might be next." Rose turned to look at the young girl. She had her cheek pressed to a corner of the TARDIS and she was gently stroking it as she murmured inaudibly.

The Doctor moved closer to the girls. He placed a hand on Analiese's arm. She stopped her whispering and rested her hand on the wood paneling. "I didn't mean to leave you, Ana. I don't know what happened, she left without me touching anything." The Doctor said gently. Rose couldn't tell if he was trying to comfort himself or Analiese.

But Analiese's eyes turned hard as she glared at him. "You didn't mean to leave me!" She shrieked, "You didn't have to touch anything. It was that bloody timer that you insisted on setting that did it. Apparently it was for my "safety!"" Ana raised her right hand to slap him, but the Doctor caught her wrist and held on. Ana struggled as she continued to shriek, "You left a six year old in 1996, all alone. The family that took me in tried to lock me up in a mental institution after I told them about you. They tried to put me away, would have too if it wasn't for my cousin saying I just had an overactive imagination." Ana had calmed down slightly by the end of her tirade, but she still glared. The Doctor was staring at her with a guilty look on his face, which turned to shock as Analiese slapped him with her left hand. She gave him a satisfied little smile. "You also forgot I'm left handed."

Rose watched this scene with wide eyes and questions threatening to spill out. But she waited though until Analiese pulled the Doctor into another hug. "Timer?" Rose finally asked.

Analiese's answer was muffled slightly by the Doctor's chest. "It's under the consol room floor, set back in a tiny space. It was set to take me back home after seven hours of one person entering the TARDIS. Dumbo had me set it after it took him seven hours to get back after something happened on a pink planet, details get a but fuzzy."

"Pterodactyls. I took her to prehistoric Earth once and a pair of pterodactyls snatched me up. Only got away, because they dropped me after I soniced their wings. They were not too happy with me and just dropped me. Spent hours stomping through the jungle to get back. Then I found her inside the TARDIS, climbing on the walls." The Doctor elaborated.

"He was so funny looking, all covered in mud and leaves. That was about a month before I left." Analiese said laughing. "I bet you that you never even remembered the timer was there."

The Doctor shrugged guiltily. "Was just a back up plan, I never could reach it. Hmm, should probably think about resetting it." He mused giving Rose a look.

She glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

"No, no, no, no, of course not. Can't even get to it anymore." The Doctor stated apologetically.

"Well I should hope not. I could barely get to it when I was five." Analiese said pulling out of the Doctor's embrace.

"Hmm.. How did you two meet by the way?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Found her stowed away in a cabinet in the bathroom in the TARDIS. Not sure how she even got in though. I always locked the TARDIS doors and she usually warns me if she detects someone on board." The Doctor supplied. He stared at Analiese as if she could give him a reason why his ship had acted so odd.

Analiese just shrugged her shoulders. "I still don't remember much from that day. All I do remember is running and the TARDIS looking like a good place to hide. I must have looked really bad for her to let me hide for a week before letting you know I was there." She explained, trying to look as innocent as possible. But the Doctor saw the same thing he did ten years ago when he asked her what had happened. A scared little girl omitting big parts of her story.

*A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N: Super sorry it took me so long to put this up. I've been away from my computer for far too long, so to make up for it a longer chapter. A chapter I wrote after spending 5 hours in a car, so I'm hoping I kept characters in character, but any screw ups, please let me know.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Analiese asked, walking over to pick up her bag.

She turned around and saw him pulling an odd contraption out of his pocket. "I don't know this starting beeping and then the TARDIS brought us here."

Analiese nodded her head in understanding. She straightened up fully and turned back to face Rose and the Doctor, a smile on her face. "Well, since you're here, we should make the best of it. Oh, I know we can go to the park nearby. Or we could, what's the matter?" Ana had stopped from the look on the Doctor's face. It was a look of regret and disappointment. The smile slipped off of Analiese's face. "You do plan on staying, right, Doctor?"

He opened his mouth, but shut it when no words came out. Analiese's eyes flickered to Rose, who gave a start when her phone started ringing. Rose gave a small, apologetic smile, before answering it. "Hello?" A small pause. "Mum, slow down, what's wrong?" Rose walked away from the Doctor and Analiese to talk more privately.

Ana turned back to the Doctor and adjusted the strap of her bag. "It's ok, Dumbo. I understand if you have to go, planets to save and all that." Her eyes were downcast and with a deep breath she looked up and forced a smile onto her face. "I have to get going, my cousin will be getting worried. I'll see you another day, say good-bye to Rose for me."

Ana turned around to leave, but the Doctor caught her by the elbow and pulled her into a hug. She slipped her hands around his waist as he smoothed down her hair. "I would like nothing more than to spend time with you, but Rose and I, we have to go find out what caused the beeping, but we'll come back for a visit, I promise."

"I'm sure you will, and you will owe me some ice cream, mister."

The Doctor smiled into the top of her hair, "Deal."

Rose cleared her throat from off to the side. Analiese stepped out of the Doctor's embrace and turned toward her. Rose had an angry look on her face, but it seemed directed at her phone. "Rose, what's wrong?"

The Doctor's question caused an angry growl to escape from Rose's throat. She then went off on an angry rant. "Some idiot has been using my mother to get to me, and in turn get to you. He upset her, now I want to upset him, so come on." Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the TARDIS.

Analiese gave a small smile and waved to the two of them. "I'll be at 221B Baker Street when you get back." She called.

Rose sent a noncommittal wave back, but the doctor turned and gave an enthusiastic wave. "We'll be back later today."

"I'll hold you to it." Ana shouted as the TARDIS doors slammed shut. She watched as it faded from view, before turning back the way she had come.

Analiese skipped out of the alleyway and back to the main street. She stopped short across from John and Sherlock's flat. On the opposite street corner was a tall, older man in his mid-forties, carrying an umbrella, and he was staring at her. When he saw that Analiese had noticed him, the man waved and sent her a small smile.

It caused a nervous shudder to pass thought her and she scurried across the street. She rushed into the building and upstairs to the flat. Analiese flung the door open and slammed it shut behind her, leaning on it and breathing heavily. John was looking at her worriedly; Sherlock hadn't even glanced up from his laptop. When her breathing returned to a more normal rhythm she spoke. "There is some creep outside with an umbrella."

Sherlock smirked, "Mycroft."

Analiese stared at him, her eyes narrowing. "Mycroft?"

"My older brother, he likes to keep himself aware of my doings."

"So you have a stalker for a brother? That must make family gatherings awkward beyond belief."

"I'll have to inform Mycroft that he is a creepy stalker with an umbrella at the next awkward gathering. His face should be priceless."

Analiese had to smile at the brief look of joy on Sherlock's face, before it was replaced by the familiar blank face she was becoming accustomed to seeing. She turned and walked past John and into the kitchen. "I met a couple of friends earlier; they might be stopping by later on. Want a cup?" Ana asked as she poured some water into the kettle and put it on the burner.

"Sure. You've only been here a day. How can you already have friends here?" John asked, leaning on the doorframe.

He watched as his young cousin bustled around the small kitchen, as if she had been there forever. "I've actually been here a week and a half John. Some things needed settled, before I came for a visit. I needed a plan B, after all." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And your parents haven't reported you yet? I know they aren't home at the moment, but to not notice you aren't' there for at least a week is not like them at all."

Analiese stopped her tea making and turned to look at John. "How did you know they weren't home?"

John looked flustered and stood up straight as he cleared his throat. "I…uh…"

"You called them didn't you?" Analiese shrieked, interrupting his failed attempt as coming up with an explanation. "How could you? You promised you wouldn't!"

"I couldn't not call them Ana, they are your parents after all." John said, trying to calm down the irate teenager.

"They may have raised me, but they are not my parents."

"Oh, not this again. I thought that you had finally gotten over that." He snapped and threw her hands up in the air.

"Would you have gotten over it? I should have known it would be a mistake to come here." Analiese pushed past John and moved towards the door, but John caught her elbow and held her in place.

"You aren't going anywhere until _your parents _call back." John ordered. He pulled her into the living room and pushed her down onto couch.

"You left a message didn't you?" Ana asked.

"Yes, no one answered." John stated. He looked at her confused as she burst out laughing.

"Well then, we're going to be here awhile. Janice and Nate went on a second honeymoon to Paris. They'll be gone for the rest of the week. A message has to be a great way to find out your kid ran away, again." She managed to say in a huff after she had retrieved her breath back from laughing. Her gaze sharpened as she looked past John at Sherlock. "What are you doing?"

John turned to look at him. Sherlock was just sitting at the desk; he wasn't doing anything to warrant the edge that had been in Analiese's voice as she spoke. Sherlock looked back, a smirk forming on his face as he looked over John's shoulder. John turned back around. Ana and her suitcase were gone and the door was open. They could hear her scramble down the stairs.

"Clever." Sherlock stated as John jumped up. He quickly took off after her; Sherlock got up and calmly strode after his flat mate.

Everything had gone according to plan. Analiese never thought that distracting John would be that easy, but apparently it was. As soon as he had turned she had jumped up, grabbed her bags, and had run out the door. Now that she had gotten out onto the street she wasn't sure where to go. But the sound of gears whirling changed that. She took off across the street.

"Analiese, get back here!" John shouted at her from across the road. Ana didn't turn to look at him as she ran into the alleyway. She heard car horns blare as John ran after her.

Analiese turned the corner and saw the TARDIS sitting there, like she had never left. Ana ran forward and pounded on the door. "Doctor, let me in!"

She waited, but the door didn't open. "Analiese Marie Watson, you are in so much trouble."

Ana turned and put her hands on her hips. "It is not Watson, John. It's Roth."

"Well, whatever it is you are in for a world of hurt if you don't come back to the flat, right now."

"Why should I? You'll just call Janice and Nate and then they'll take me back to the country. I'm not going back there; there is so much fore to see then that tiny village.

"Fine you can stay here with me and Sherlock. I'll talk with your parents and we'll come to some agreement. But running away again isn't the answer." John said, taking a few steps closer to her.

Analiese took a step back and her back was up against the TARDIS door as she gave John a sad smile. "I really would love that. But here is more to this universe than London."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

But before Analiese could answer the TARDIS door opened and she was falling back. John rushed forward, but the Doctor caught Analiese and placed her back on her feet. "Careful there, Ana. Who are those two?" He asked indicating John and Sherlock, who had just come into view.

Analiese opened her mouth to respond, but John spoke first. "Get away from her."

The Doctor stared at him puzzled and Analiese crossed her arms over her chest. "Really John, you are being so overprotective.

"A stranger coming out of a 60's police box that wasn't there this morning, I believe he has a right to be a tad overprotective at the moment." Sherlock stated, looking over the blue box.

"Get a move on, I wanna see what's going on." A voice called form inside the TARDIS. Rose was then pushing the Doctor and Analiese forward. Uncontrollable laughter escaped from the two, and it doubled at the look on John's face. Ana clutched at the Doctor's arm as she laughed.

John sent a confused look at Rose, who just shrugged her shoulders. "Hyperactive 5 year olds." John nodded his head in understanding and they waited for the two to calm down.

After a few more minutes Analiese had calmed down enough to make introductions. "This is my cousin John Watson and his flat mate Sherlock Holmes. Guys, this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. "Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson?"

Sherlock and John glanced at each other and then at the Doctor. "Yes, what of ir?" John asked, cautiously.

The Doctor grinned. "Nothing, it's just I was in another dimen…."

"No, there will be no other dimension talking, while I'm around. Bad memories." Rose said, nudging the Doctor in the arm. A guilty looked passed over his face.

"Right, sorry about that."

Rose shrugged her shoulders and an awkward silence fell. It lasted only a few seconds, before Analiese clapped her hands. "Ok, then I do believe that someone owes me some ice cream."

The Doctor grinned, grabbed Ana's hand, who then grabbed Roses', who then grabbed John's, who then grabbed Sherlock's shoulder, and they started down the alley. "Wait, what the hell is going on?" John asked, stopping.

Analiese sighed, "We're going to go get ice cream, John. Weren't you listening?"

"I got that. What I don't get is who he or she is. What kind of name is "the Doctor?" What are you a doctor of? Where did that police box come from? How do you know Analiese?" John asked in a rushed of words.

Analiese sighed heavily. "Can't this wait 'til we've got the ice cream? I'd like a bit of fun, before I've got to go to work in," She checked her watch and her eyes widened. "5 minutes ago! Crap! Sorry, but I've gotta go, we'll have the ice cream later. I'm late." With a quick kiss to the Doctor's, John's, and Sherlock's cheeks, she started down the alleyway, before calling back. "Hey, Rose, ever been to a roller rink?"

*A/N: So whatcha think?


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been a terrible person I know. But I have this up, and in two days there will be another. I promise!

It was half past one in the morning when the front door to 221 Baker Street opened. Two giggling teenage girls stumbled in and Rose tripped onto the stairs. The giggles doubled, before Analiese spoke in a slightly serious tone, "Hush, Rose. Don't wanna wake everyone up."

Rose clamped one hand over her mouth to try and stifle the continuing laughter, she then held the other out to Analiese. Ana pulled Rose to her feet and helped her up the stairs and into the flat. It was quiet when the two entered; the only light on was the one in the kitchen. Analiese looked in and saw Sherlock bent over the table.

Rose opened her mouth to loudly greet him, but Ana slapped a hand over her mouth. "Honey, he's working let him be." She whispered into Rose's ear. The older girl nodded and allowed Analiese to lead her further into the flat. A figure with an uncontrollable tuft of brown hair was laying curled up on the couch.

"So he does sleep." Rose giggled into Analiese's ear.

Analiese smiled and helped Rose to sit on the floor, her back against the couch. Analiese put a finger to her lips, signaling to Rose to be quiet as Ana went searching for blankets.

Rose nodded her head enthusiastically and didn't make a noise. But she kept fidgeting, like a three old on a sugar high at naptime. She was playing with her hair as her feet moved to an unheard tune.

When Ana had finally acquired two blankets she walked back over to the couch. Rose beamed up at her and Ana sent her a more subdued smile. "Come on Rose, its time to get some sleep." She spoke softly as she tucked Rose in with one of the blankets.

"But Annie, I'm not tired." Rose whined.

Analiese's eyes flickered to the, thankfully, still sleeping Doctor before looking back at Rose. "But Rose, if Timelords are sleeping don't you think it'd be smart for their human companions to do the same?"

Rose leaned her head back and stared at the Doctor for a moment, before turning back to Analiese. "Fine, but I won't be happy about it."

"That's my girl." Analiese smiled as Rose let her re-tuck the blanket around her and kiss her on the forehead. Ana then proceeded to do the same to the Doctor, but when she stood up straight again Rose's eyes were still wide open. With a sigh Ana sat down next to her and began to hum.

Within five minutes Rose was out like a light. Analiese carefully removed herself from under the curled up form of Rose and made her way to John's room. After making sure that he was also asleep she made her way back to the kitchen.

Sherlock was still in there, working over some kind of smoking beaker. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sherlock beat her to it. "I'm experimenting to see if rubber can become corrosive."

"Of course that's what you're doing. I'm gonna go out for a bit, just thought I'd let someone know." Analiese headed towards the door. But Sherlock spoke again.

"Who is he?"

A small smile lit up her face as she leaned against the wall. "That all depends on what you already know."

Sherlock continued to stare at the beaker as he spoke. "The Doctor is not his real name, obviously, but he uses it some comfortably that in some form he does believe it is. He apparently has an eidetic memory as well as an unnaturally fast reading ability. He read all the books in this flat in less than ten minutes. Actually nine minutes, twenty-seven seconds, and eight milliseconds as he informed John, so either incredibly good with time, or he must have made up a number. Which would suggest that he is mad, but you can hear the underlying knowledge there, so not too ad. And based on the soles of his shoes he does an awful lot of running."

Analiese's smile grew. "Do you believe in aliens, Sherlock?" He shot her a quick glance before returning back to the beaker, without answering. "Do you believe that in the billions of galaxies out there that Earth is the only one with life?"

"I believe that there needs to be substantial proof of it before I, and a majority of people in this world believe."

Analiese snorted. "We've had enough proof, but the human race is so set in completely ignoring it, writing them off as hoaxes. The ship the crashed into Big Ben, the ship hovering over the city on Christmas, or the alien currently asleep on your couch. All proof that you've ignored."

Sherlock's headed snapped up and he fixed her with a hard gaze. "What?"

"The Doctor isn't from anywhere even remotely close to Earth. He travels through time and space, always running." She said, but the last part was more to herself than Sherlock.

"Alright, I'll humor you. If the Doctor is indeed an alien how does he travel through time and space?" He asked, clearly not believing her.

"Remember the police box in the alley?" Ana asked, Sherlock nodded, "That's the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

Sherlock scoffed. "Of course it does. If he is an alien where is he from? What species is he?"

Analiese rolled her eyes. "It's bigger on the inside, silly. The Doctor is a Timelord his planet is gone now. But the way he described it, it sounded like one of the most beautiful places you could ever imagine. A burnt orange sky over a sparking city covered by a glass dome, with fields of red grass spreading out as far as you could see." Sherlock studied her as she spoke. Analiese had a far off look in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I never actually got to see it, the planet burned before I met the Doctor. But the TARDIS, showed me pictures, it really was beautiful."

Sherlock nodded and went back to work. "No wonder why, your parents wanted to have you committed."

A sharp, sarcastic laugh escaped from Analiese. "John told you about, did he? Yeah, if it wasn't for him they would have too. Now if there aren't anymore questions, I'll be back later."

She pushed herself off of the wall and once again made her way to the door. But Sherlock stopped her. "How did you meet him?"

Ana stopped midstride and turned to face his back. "I was five, all I remember is running through a snowy woods. The TARDIS was there, it looked like a great place to hide. The Doctor later told me I had hid in a bathroom cabinet for about a week, before he found me. I spent about seven months with him, until there was something or another in 1996. Janice and Nate Watson saw me waiting by a police box, I guess they did the logical thing by taking me to the nearest police station. But with whatever had been happening the station was in chaos, so they took me home, adopted me and now here I am."

Sherlock nodded his head and again bent back over his work. Analiese took this as her cue to leave, but she froze with her hand on the doorknob. "You lied. You remember much more than you tell anyone." He said this with such a certainty that it set Ana's teeth on edge. She flung open the door without responding and left the flat. It took all her willpower not to slam the door behind her.

Analiese hastily wiped away at the few tears that escaped at the memories. She slowly walked across the street. She turned and waved at the silhouette of Sherlock in the window, before moving down the alley that led to the TARDIS.

A smile broke out across her face at the sight of the familiar blue box. The comforting feeling that enveloped her mind caused a small sight to escape her lips. Analiese pulled the chain from around her neck, on it a key hung next to a Star of David. The key slid into the lock and Ana let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she pushed the door open to the unchanged control room.

*A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, please.


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: The next part. only two more chapters left, maybe three if i feel like its still not finished. thanks for reading.

Rose woke up with a pounding headache and a sense of panic for a moment as she took in the unfamiliar setting. But the panicked feeling disappeared as the previous nights events came back. She slowly sat up and was surprised by all the food on the small table in front of her.

Rose was saved from asking about it as the Doctor slid off the couch and down on to the floor next to her. He handed her a note. "Courtesy of Analiese, that girl was always good at cooking breakfast. Ooo French toast and bananas!" He said in a cheerful voice that made Rose's head pound.

"You made a six year old cook breakfast?" She asked, massaging her temples.

"Of course not, she was five and she always made it every day. I never asked." The Doctor replied as John walked into the room.

He walked over and handed Rose two little while pills. Rose looked at him confused as he also handed her a glass of juice off of the table. "Read the note." Was his response to her unasked question.

Rose looked down at the untidy scrawl on the paper in her hand.

_Hey guys, I made breakfast in the TARDIS, so it's safe to eat. I'll be out for a bit, but I want everyone to eat (That includes, you, Sherlock)._

_ -Love Analiese_

_ P.S. Make sure Rose gets something for the headache she is bound to have. But if its aspirin keep it away from the Doctor he's allergic._

Nodding her head for a moment Rose popped the pills in her mouth and chased them down with the apple juice. When Rose looked back up the Doctor was on the other side of the room. "You take them yet?" He asked.

"Course, anything to stop the pounding." Rose responded as she grabbed a piece of toast off of a plate.

The Doctor smiled and bounded back over to his spot next to her on the floor. "Fantastic, I'm deathly…allergic to any aspirin like medication."

John stared at the two from his place at the desk. "Please, tell me you and my sixteen year old cousin didn't go out drinking."

Rose choked a bit on her sip of juice. "What? No, just a lot of loud music, and lots and lots of energy drinks. I don't think I've ever so much caffeine in my life, but it was a ton of fun."

"Great, so she is probably crashed in a gutter somewhere." John sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"Nah, she's in the TARDIS, perfectly safe." The Doctor supplied, while slipping a banana into his coat pocket.

John raised his head and stared at him confused. "The what?"

"The police box in the alley." Sherlock stated as he entered the living room. John shifted the confused look to him as Sherlock sat down in his chair. Sherlock curled up his legs and stared at the Doctor as he answered. "I had an interesting conversation with Analiese last night."

The Doctor gave a small cough and rubbed the back of his neck. "You did? What did she tell you?"

"Enough to make me consider having both Analiese and yourself committed for psychiatric help." Was Sherlock's curt reply, "The blonde too."

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. "I think that's already been tried."

The Doctor mock glared at her. John just looked completely out of what was going on and was becoming easily frustrated. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on."

Sherlock eyes flicked to him, before they went back to studying the Doctor. "According to your cousin, he is and alien who travels through time and space in a wooden police box."

John stared at him, his mouth hanging half open. "Analiese fed you that cock and bull story? That's the same story she's been telling since she was six."

"It's not a story. Real me, see two hearts." The Doctor stood up and strode across the room, pulling out a stethoscope as he went. He poked the buds into John's ear and held the end to first the left side of the chest, and then he moved it to the right.

John's jaw dropped even more as he listened to the double thump, thump. "But that's impossible."

Seeing the look of disbelief on John's face Sherlock got out of his chair and snatched up the stethoscope. He put the buds into his own ear, and then listened. He placed the end on the left side of the doctor's chest, then the right. Sherlock repeated this process, left to right.

After another moment Sherlock sat back down in his chair and intertwined his figures, obviously thinking. John's gaze shifted from Sherlock to the Doctor to Rose, before he finally accepted that this wasn't a joke and grabbed an apple off the table. The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly. "Excellent, now any further questions may be directed to my lovely companion, Rose." And with that he bounded out of the flat. Rose groaned as she felt the headache returned.

Once outside the Doctor quickly made his way back to the TARDIS. After he opened the doors he expected to have to do a scan to find out where Analiese was, but he didn't have to. She was passed out on the captain's chair, curled up like a cat, with music playing in the background. He stood there a moment watching her sleep before he went and draped his long brown coat over her, like a blanket. Analiese stirred, before snuggling into a more comfortable position.

The Doctor moved to go fiddle with the console, but one of Ana's notepads caught his eye. It was lying like she had dropped it as she went to sleep. He sat down on the grating below the chair and began to flip through it. The first sketch was of the skull located in her cousin's flat, the next couple was of landscapes from the country, and after that were drawings of landscapes that couldn't exist on Earth at this time. Some he recognized from the past and future of the planet, but others he recognized from different planets entirely. The Doctor could name every one; they were all the planets that he had ever taken Analiese to. Except the last one, his home planet, the wonderful planet he could have only ever described to her.

"It's a good thing your coat has gotten bigger. I don't think I could fit under the leather one anymore." Analiese spoke in his ear, which caused the Doctor to jump and Analiese to laugh. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. A small smile appeared on her face. "You can keep that one if you want."

The Doctor didn't respond, he just tore out the page and continued to stare at it. Ana slid out of the seat and down on to the floor next to him. She rummaged through her bag, taking out books and pads of paper. Eventually she found what she was looking for in a book of universal fairytales. "Remember this?"

He took the photo and laughed. It was from the 1970's when he had taken Analiese to Disney World, they were in front of the Dumbo ride. Analiese was on his shoulders, pulling on his ears as he smiled like a goof. Analiese was small for a five year old, with her long red hair kept out of her face by a brown, patched bandana. While the Doctor didn't look so out of place in a jumper and leather jacket, Analiese on the other hand looked out of place. She had on a longish-patched brown skirt, with a green shirt, and a black jumper over her shoulders.

Ana spoke again as she put everything back into her bag. "I've never actually thanked you all those years ago, for taking me with you and keeping me safe. You could have just dropped me off at an orphanage during anytime or place, but you didn't, so thanks."

The Doctor pulled Ana in for a hug. "Don't worry about it. Plus I wouldn't just drop you off during any old time; I'd get pretty close. It was luck you were left only a few years off form your real time."

Analiese laughed awkwardly. "Of course, Dumbo. Now come on the biscuits should be done." She grabbed his free hand and dragged him with her to the kitchen.

Rose stopped in front of the TARDIS and took a deep calming breath. She had just escaped from John Watson's constant questions, many of which she couldn't answer. How the bloody hell was she supposed to know how the TARDIS moved? She finally got out of there when Watson began talking to his flat mate.

Rose could hear a faint noise from inside the TARDIS. With caution, you never knew what was going on inside, she opened the doors. Inside was chaos. Music was blaring from the console and a white powder was covering everything. The Doctor and Analiese were up the ramp spinning around in circle, covered in the powder.

She watched as the two spun for another moment or two, before Analiese fell. She tumbled down the ramp and came to land at Rose's feet. Ana was laughing as the Doctor stopped spinning. "Grr you Dumbo, you and your Timelordiness that doesn't make you dizzy. And now I got flour all over Rose's nice shoes."

The Doctor laughed and shook white powder out of his hair. "It's your fault for getting it everywhere."

"My fault? You flicked it at me first."

"So you had to dump the entire bag over my head?"

"Yes, yes I did. You escalated it by getting the other bags from the pantry."

"And this caused you two to start spinning, how?" Rose asked, turning her confused stare from one person to the next.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again with no answer. Ana laughed again. "You Spin Me Round started playing. How can you not spin to that? Which reminds me, we never took the biscuits out of the oven." She was off like a shot, slipping slightly on the flour.

Rose giggled at the sight of the teenager rushing down the corridor, leaving white footprints in her wake. Her giggling ceased however when a slow song came on and the Doctor held out his hand to her. She took it and the two swayed gently to the music. It was much slower than the last time they had danced, when he had big ears and a leather jacket.

The two were still dancing when Analiese came out a couple minutes later with a plate of biscuits. When she saw them Ana smile and placed the plate on the captain's chair as she picked up her bag. Quietly she snuck of of the TARDIS and back into the alley.

Analiese was surprised to see Sherlock and John there, staring at the blue box. "What's up guys?"

"How in the world does this thing move?" John asked skeptically.

Ana just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. She does whatever she wants. And SHE does not like to be referred to as an it." John stared at her like he was thinking of committing her to an asylum, again. She held out her hand for John to take. "Come on, I'll explain everything over tea."

John let out a chuckle as he took her hand. "Why is your answer to everything tea and baking?"

"Worked well for my mum. Coming Sherlock?" Ana called over her shoulder to Sherlock. He looked at her, then back to the TARDIS, before he turned to follow John and Analiese. But he hadn't moved a step when something happened.

A blue light came down from the sky and encompassed Analiese. She let out a surprised shriek as she was lifted into the air. "This is not good, very not good. Doctor! Doctor, kind of important! Doctor!"

John gripped her hand tighter and tried to pull her back down, but instead he was lifted up too. "Sherlock, go get the Doctor. Knock on the box, no questions just do it." Analiese commanded as she and John rose higher and higher. Sherlock pounded on the TARDIS' doors.

The pounding startled the two inside the TARDIS. The Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open. Sherlock was standing there and he moved out of the way as the time travelers came outside and stared up at the slowly disappearing pair.

*A/N: Well, what do you think? review and let me know, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N: Here we go, it's almost over. let me know what you think. All of the Polish translations are at the bottom in case you don't get what it is saying in the story. And I would like to make it know that I have no clue how to speak polish so if the grammar is off blame google translation.

Analiese quickly started to scan the room her and John had just been transported to. It was large, the most control room most likely, but before she could make any more observations she noticed her cousin. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was clutching his stomach. Ana rubbed his back, "It's alright, levitation beams use to make me nauseous too. You just have to wait for the feeling to pass."

"Had lots of experience with this then? Wait more important question, where the hell are we?" John started to scan the room, but almost immediately stopped. Analiese followed his gaze to the arrows pointed at them.

The bows were held by a group of tall human like beings, all of whose skin was a different hue of red. Ana moved in front of John, shielding him from the arrows. He moved to pull her behind him, but hesitated at Ana's glare.

Their captors seemed to be having an argument amongst themselves and Analiese was surprised to find that they were speaking Polish. Granted it had variations here and there, but it was mostly recognizable to her.

John tried to get Ana's attention, but she hushed him. After another moment the arrows were lowered and the red beings had grabbed her and John's arms. "What were they saying, Ana?"

Ana turned to look at him, "My Polish is a bit rusty, but it sounded like if they were arguing over something called the humming child if they should take us somewhere or throw us over the side of the ship."

"You speak Polish?" He asked bewildered.

"Of course that's what you latch onto. Yes, John I speak Polish, it' was my first language. Now though I think a more pressing issue is how to get away from these things."

"Right, I think I may have a way."

"Oh, what's that, John?" With his free hand John reached for his lower back. The hopeful look he had been wearing turned to one of horror. Ana stared at him a moment before it clicked. "You don't have your gun with you, do you?"

"Apparently not. I could have sworn I put it there, before I left the flat."

They were stopped in front of a pair of large, wooden; double doors and told to wait. One of the beings stepped through the doors. Analiese stared at the beings still out in the hallway with them as she spoke to John. "It might have fallen when we were in the beam. You were flailing quite a lot."

John had a slight pinkish tint to his ears. "Sorry that I'm not use to being picked up by nothing." He huffed.

Ana smiled at him, "Right, I've got an idea on how to get away."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Care to share?"

"Run!" Analiese grabbed his hand and took of back down the way they had come.

The two sprinted around a corner and Analiese heard an audible 'twang' as an arrow embedded itself in the wall.

The Doctor stared up at the sky as Analiese and John disappeared. He looked away only when a high-pitched beeping sounded from his pocket. He pulled the strange contraption out of his pocket and studied it. He moved it around as Rose and Sherlock stared at him.

A smile broke out across his face as he dashed into the TARDIS. Rose called after him before also running inside. Sherlock quickly followed after them and shut the door behind him.

The Doctor and Rose were in the center of the room around a tall, glowing cylinder, talking quickly as the Doctor fiddled with buttons on the console surrounding the cylinder. Neither noticed as Sherlock studied the room, before pushing up his sleeves and looked for fresh needle marks.

"It's not a hallucination." The Doctor called. He and Rose had stopped talking and were looking at him.

Sherlock strode forward. "Well then it's a drug induced dream," He paused and looked around. "A very vivid drug induced dream."

Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other before Rose spoke. "I can assure you this is quite real. The Doctor found a way to trace where Analiese and John were taken."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sherlock asked sharply.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "Right then. Hold on to something." He then pulled a lever and the TARDIS started to shake and wheeze. It ended moments later and the Doctor hurried to the door and threw it open, Rose and Sherlock on his heels. They stood for a few moments outside the door before hearing a scream.

Ana and John kept running around the ship, trying to lose their pursuers. "Any idea where you're going?" John asked as they came to a fork in the corridor.

"None what so ever. But I don't hear them anymore. Let's hide in here." Analiese said as she turned to the right and opened the first door she saw.

The room was dark and as she made her way to step inside her foot landed on nothing, nothing but air. A scream escaped Analiese as she felt herself pitch forward, but John grabbed the strap on her bag and pulled her back into the hall.

Analiese took a few shaky breaths as John rubbed her back. "You okay?" He asked.

"Just peachy, haven't had a near death experience in a decade. Forgot how much it gets the blood pumping, but we had better go. I probably just alerted every goon in the place to where we are."

"Too late."

Analiese looked around and saw even more red guards with arrows pointed at her and John. Four of them moved forward and grabbed both of her and both of John's arms, they then proceeded to drag the two away.

Analiese screaming at them the entire time, "Get your hands off of me! Dostać się w ręce ze mnie!"

One of the guards grumbled something to his neighbor; which set Analiese off again. "You bet I have a big mouth! You idiota!"

She kept up her tantrum all the way back to the double doors. This time the red goons shoved them through, but none followed them in. Analiese took that to mean a job well done. John stared at her a moment then started to look around the room.

It was elegantly decorated with lots of light flowing material hanging from the walls. "Myślałem, że to był niegrzeczny dla gości jest tak głośno i niegrzecznie."

Analiese stared at the boy who had spoken. He looked younger than Ana and had skin a light purple in color. "Well kidnapping guests is also impolite. So I figure I that I can be loud and rude if I please."

The boy cocked his head at her, confusion written all over his face. With a heavy sigh Ana repeated herself in Polish and the boy laughed. He got up from the chair he had been sitting and made his way over to Analiese. John moved to stand in front of her, but two red guards from earlier appeared out of nowhere and dragged him off to the side.

The boy raised one of Ana's arms and then let it drop back. He did the same with one of her legs. "Co mogę wyglądać jak lalka dla Ciebie?" Analiese snapped as he tilted her head up and moved it from side to side.

He let go of her chin and picked up locks of her hair before letting them drop back into place. "Nie, not a doll. Dolls are silent."

The boy took a step back and continued to stare at her. "Oh, so you speak English now do you?"

The boy sneered at her. "Why would I want to speak that jumbled mess of a language?"

Analiese stared at him then looked over at John. "You understand what he's saying?"

"Sounds like English to me. It didn't earlier though." John responded sounding quite perplexed.

"The TARDIS is translating for you again." A voice said from the door.

Analiese turned around to see the Doctor, Rose, and Sherlock being held by guards in the doorway. "Nice of you to finally drop in. I was worried you'd gotten lost."

"Me lost? Never." The Doctor replied with a grin. "Oh, Tęczas, haven't seen them in eleven years. You remember Analiese? The people with the music boxes."

Ana stared from him to the boy and then shut her eyes. Before she snapped them open and began to rummage around in her bag.

The boy stared at her before looking towards a corner that was hidden by a thin dark purple curtain. "Grandfather she appears to be the humming child, but this girl is too old.

Everyone's eyes shifted from Analiese to the corner the boy was looking towards. Nothing could be seen from behind the curtain, but a voice could be heard. "Give her a moment young one. Let her find the memory. I know it is her, I know that atrocious accent anywhere."

Analiese let out a bark of laughter. "My accents atrocious? Have you ever heard yourself speak, Anzelm?"

The curtain shifted and an aged purple face appeared, darker in tone than his grandson's. "My you've grown and lost you protector it seems."

"I never lost him, just misplaced. He's the lanky brown one." Analiese said with a smile. "Speaking of which would you mind if your people let go of my friends, I'm sure it is extremely uncomfortable for them to have their arms wretched back like that."

Anzelm clapped his hands and the red goons released everyone and slipped from the room. John walked over and pulled Analiese away from the boy. The boy glared at John and Ana waved him off. "Everything is fine John. You should make sure Sherlock hasn't gone into culture shock, he's been awfully quiet."

John turned to look at Sherlock. He was looking around, studying everything, but nothing seemed wrong. "You really have to stop falling for that, John." He said, not taking his attention from the carvings on the ceiling.

John turned back around. Analiese and the boy were over in the corner, kneeling by Anzelm. Analiese had something in her hand that was faintly playing music. He moved closer and could see an image being produced over the thing in Ana's hand.

Ana was holding what appeared to be a crystal snowflake about five inches in diameter the image was being produced from the center of the flake. It showed a man in a leather jacket and closed cropped hair looking down at a little girl with patched clothing and red hair. The girl was standing on the man's feet as he led her around the room.

"I distinctly remember that being in your room before you left." The Doctor said from over John's shoulder.

"I grabbed it before 1996, I figured it would be nice to have some kind of snow in England on Christmas." Analiese spoke, never looking away from the thing.

"Do you remember me asking you to keep it safe for me?" Anzelm asked.

Ana stared up at him a moment, perplexed, "Yes, but I don't see…"

"Did you ever open it?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"It opens?" Ana asked studying the snowflake closely.

Anzelm and his grandson shared a look, the younger trying not to laugh. The Doctor stepped forward and took the crystal from Analiese. "All Tęczaian music boxes have a compartment, you just have to know where to look."

He fiddled with the box for a moment before a triumphant look appeared. He pushed at the very center of the snowflake and the little compartment popped out of the bottom. The only thing in it was a small gray rock, no bigger than a quid. The Doctor's triumphant look changed to one of glee. "Ooh, Moc. You don't see much of this now. But that's why you're here isn't it? Brilliant!"

Rose gave the Doctor a look. "Moc, what is that?"

"It's an energy source. The energy source that runs our planet, but has been severely depleted." Anzelm answered as he plucked the rock from the compartment. He then handed it to his grandson who moved to the other side of the room. They watched as he pushed a curtain aside to reveal a huge safe. The boy opened it and placed the moc inside, before locking the safe up tight.

Anzelm started to speak again once he was certain that the moc was secure in the safe. "When I was a child a prophecy was made that when the moc caves produced plenty that a humming child would come, but after she left the caves would run dry. It is said the child would hold that which replenishes the caves to their former glory."

"How is that little rock going to replenish the caves?" John asked skeptically.

"Good question, how will it?" The Doctor reiterated to Anzelm.

Anzelm shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows for sure. Only that it takes a special type of moc to restore the caves."

"And you put it in my music box to make sure that others didn't use it for something less important." Remarked Analiese as she pushed the compartment back into her box.

"The prophecy had to be fulfilled. I was there to make sure it was. I understood that even at the age of seven." Anzelm spoke with pride in his voice.

Analiese smiled and patted his hand. "And a fine job you did. Took you a couple of years to find me though."

"50 years to find you doesn't seem so long after seeing your smiling face and hearing that accent again." Anzelm replied, making Analiese blush slightly and smile wider.

"50 years?" John asked, again in a skeptical tone.

"Time travel, very confusing to some." Rose replied with a good-natured smile.

"I'm sure Analiese will explain it all when we get back to the flat." Sherlock supplied with a glance towards the door.

Ana took the hint. "Sherlock is right, I'm afraid. We have to be getting back now, but it was wonderful to see you again Anzelm."

"Of course my dear. Thank you so much for your help. Will you be requiring transportation back down?" Anzelm asked.

John paled at the thought of being sent being back by another levitation beam. But fortunately for him the Doctor spoke up. "We have our own form of transport thanks though."

The Doctor went shook Anzelm's hand, then the boy's before making his way to the door. Rose waved, while John nodded stiffly and Sherlock made no movement to signify a good bye. Analiese gave Anzelm a hug and kiss on the cheek before she too moved towards the door.

But Anzelm caught her hand and pulled her back. "I may be too old for you now, but my grandson is not. It would be an honor to have you in the family. Cyryl is shy at first, but he grows on you. And you are way out of your time any way, I'm sure a galaxy or two won't make much of a difference."

Ana blushed a deep red and flicked her eyes to Cyryl who had his head in his hand. "You are very kind, Anzelm and I'm sure Cyryl will make someone very happy. But unfortunately that won't be me. My place is with my family." Ana glanced behind her to see everyone waiting for her.

"Very well. I hope we meet again one day my little humming child." Anzelm said as he let go of Ana's hand.

"Me too. Good bye." She called as she hurried towards the door.

The group made their way down the hall and the doctor nudged Analiese's shoulder. "He ask you to join his family again?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ana mumbled blushing again as Rose unlocked the TARDIS.

*A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Only one chapter left after this. Now, time for translations!

Dostać się w ręce ze mnie!=Get your hands off of me!

Myślałem, że to był niegrzeczny dla gości jest tak głośno i niegrzecznie.= I thought it was impolite for a guest to be loud and rude.

Co mogę wyglądać jak lalka dla Ciebie?=What do I look like a doll to you?


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N: Final chapter! So let me know what you think, THANKS FOR READING!

John Watson walked out of the TARDIS with a dazed look on his face. He looked at the outside, before peeking back inside. "It's bigger on the inside."

"What a wonderfully, obvious observation, John." Sherlock sated as he moved past his flat mate.

"It's okay. The culture shock will off with a nice cuppa.'" Rose said gently as she led John down the alley.

Analiese moved to follow them, but the Doctor grabbed her elbow and held her back. She turned back to face him and found him staring at her curiously. "What did I grow a third eye or something?" Ana tried to joke, but the Doctor's face stayed serious.

"What did Anzelm mean when he said you were way out of your time?"

"I don't know what you mean. He was just saying things to try and get me to stay with them." Ana spoke, a touch of nervousness creeping into her voice.

She moved to walk away, but the Doctor's grip on her elbow tightened, holding her in place. "What aren't you telling me, Ana?"

"Nothing! I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth, Analiese. You're hiding something, have been since you were little. Now what is it?"

Analiese wrenched her arm out of his grip. "I'm supposed to be dead! Ok?" She screamed at him. "Shot like some dog or gassed in some chamber! I'm not supposed to be here, 16 and alive."

"What?" He looked at her in complete and total shock.

"Dead. You know no longer living." Ana replied as she sunk to the ground, her back up against the TARDIS.

"What?" He gasped again.

"Yeah, that was a great realization to have in history class."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, I'll put it in simple terms. I was born in 1939 in a tiny village in Poland to a Jewish family. Get the picture now?" She snapped at him.

The Doctor slid down next to her. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You weren't off by a few years Doctor, try 52." Analiese pushed the hair out of her face to see the Doctor's dumbfounded expression. "My village was tiny enough to not be on any of the German's maps. They didn't evacuate us until November of '44 and we were naïve enough to actually believe that it was for our safety at first. Then we reached the camp and saw all the guns. It was terrible being cramped in the train car with my family and so many others. I was grateful to be able to breathe fresh air again. My Babcia she didn't survive the trip. I remember the train stopping and them throwing her and others out, just out into the woods.

"I was little and didn't understand what was going on. But we were forced out of the train with everyone else. Herded up like cattle near it. My mum she gave me a bag and told me to run, to run as fast as I could into the woods. I didn't think I just did as she said, it was terrifying. I heard her scream and dogs barking and then a single gunshot. I wanted to go back, but I heard shouting and dogs barking. Never like dogs then or now, so I just kept running and running.

"I was tired and cold, they were getting closer too I could hear them. But that's when I broke into the clearing and there she was, the TARDIS. My papa was English, he had been teaching me, I made out the word police and that was good enough for me. The door just opened and I ran in, and down the hall. Found a random room and hid."

"And then I found you a week later." The Doctor finished.

Ana nodded as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "Then you found me."

"Well that explains your jumpiness around soldiers."

Analiese gave a short laugh. "I freaked the first time I saw John in his uniform. Ran out of the room so fast, you would've thought I was on fire, or so he says."

The Doctor chuckled and then with a manic grin jumped to his feet. He grabbed Analiese's hand and dragged her up. He quickly opened the door and ushered her inside. "Coming, Mr. Holmes?" He called over his shoulder.

Sherlock appeared from around the corner and calmly strode into the TARDIS. Ana was shocked to see him, but gave him a weary smile. "Chances of John believing me?" She asked him as the Doctor fiddled with the controls on the console.

"After what he's seen today your chances are greater than what they would have been a week ago. He is most likely still going to have you committed though."

"Figured." Ana said with a sigh.

"That village of yours, what was it called?" the Doctor called from across the room.

She stared at him for a moment. "Solina, why?"

He didn't answer, just grinned some more and pulled a lever. Analiese almost fell over as the TARDIS shuddered and rocked. She did fall however at the abrupt land.

The Doctor quickly hauled her to her feet and led her to the door. He threw on his jacket and stood in front of the door. Sherlock and Analiese stood there looking impassively and frustrated respectively.

Just as Ana opened her mouth to snap at him the Doctor threw open the doors and Ana sucked in a breath. There it was Solina in November, just how she remembered it. A light snow had started to cover the wooden buildings, but people were still milling about. Lights were burning brightly as dusk settled.

Ana stepped out onto the street and continued to stare around her. There was the tailors' with grumpy Mr. Frazier, but he always had sweet hidden behind the counter. And Mrs. Khoury at the Bakery next door, she was always kind to Ana. With biscuits on display that were mouthwatering. And coming out of the Bakery…

"Mum." The word escaped from Analiese without thought. The woman was tiny with long, dark hair. Her skin was light with a dash of freckles across her button nose. And her eyes were the same shade of blue as Analiese's.

A boy around twelve followed behind her. He was the spitting image of the woman.

Analiese's eyes welled up with tears. "Can I go talk to them?" She asked the Doctor expectantly. His eyes shifted nervously. "I won't give anything away. I just want to say good bye."

The Doctor finally relented and he and Sherlock watched Ana scurry away towards her mother and brother. "Excuse me!" She called.

The woman turned and Ana inhaled deeply, seeing her mother up close was more overwhelming than she thought it would be. "Can I help you with something?" Her voice, Ana had to suck in a breath as memories of lullabies came rushing back. "Miss?"

Analiese cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She gave up and made a rash decision. Analiese launched herself at her mother, quickly pulling her into a tight hug. Her mother did nothing but lightly and awkwardly pat her on the back.

Moments later Ana broke the hug and took a step back. "You are a wonderful mother, don't ever doubt that." She said with a shaky voice before turning around. She then took off at a brisk pace back to where the Doctor and Sherlock stood.

Her mother cried after her. "Wait! Who are you?"

But Ana kept walking she never looked back as she walked into the TARDIS. Sherlock and the Doctor quickly followed her and the later pulled a lever which started the comforting wheezing noise of the ship.

When the TARDIS landed with a 'thump' Analiese spoke in a shockingly steady voice. "Sherlock, why don't you go get John and Rose. Tell them it's time to say good bye."

Surprisingly Sherlock didn't argue he just silently slipped away. The Doctor moved closer to Ana, who was standing with her head bent. He had moved a foot when she held up her hand to stop him. "Don't, please just don't." Ana spoke in a thick voice and continued to stand there. After a few moments however, she took a deep, shuddering breath and quickly rubbed at her eyes.

When she turned around to face the Doctor she had a smile on her face. The only evidence of her previous mood was the redness under her eyes. The Doctor stared at her concerned. "Are you going to be alright Analiese?"

She stared at him, trying to look puzzled. "Of course I am. There is nothing to be not alright about."

"Analiese…" He admonished.

At the tone of his voice Analiese dropped the act. She rushed to embrace him, but kept the tears at bay. "I'll be fine, eventually. It's you I worry about."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you idiot. Doctor you may not realize this, but you're a conundrum. Brave and cowardly, old and young, brilliant and an idiot, and I'm afraid that one day you won't be able to take it anymore. That one day you'll snap and I'm scared about what will happen when that day comes." Analiese, choked out. She then seemed to get a hold of her emotions and pulled away. "But you had better come visit or call or something. After every seriously deadly trip, or every regeneration, or every new companion, or just to say hello. From today into the future, I'll be waiting."

The Doctor who couldn't find a reason to argue, at least not at this point in time, said, "Yes ma'am."

"Excellent now come say goodbye to John and Sherlock. I'm sure you're getting antsy." Analiese said, before heading out of the TARDIS.

Rose, Sherlock, and John stood outside in the alley. Seeing the two come out of the box Rose said goodbye to the flat mates, gave Analiese a bear hug and promised to keep in touch before bounding inside.

The Doctor enthusiastically shook John and Sherlock's hands, mumbling something about a book before giving Analiese a final hug and following Rose inside. Seconds later the blue box wheezed and dematerialized. The three left in 2006, London stood there in silence for a few more seconds, before Sherlock broke it. "I'm bored."

*A/N:THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
